I hate you, I hate you not
by Onmyuji
Summary: Ayame y Kohaku no se conocían. En lo absoluto. Ellos parecían odiarse. O tal vez no tanto. Fic para ¿Te sientes con suerte?, del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi.

_Características del fic. __Pairing:__ Kohaku/Ayame. __Genre:__ Romance/Mystery. __Dificultad:__ Manera original de decir que lo odias. __Advertencia:__ Post-manga con modificaciones. Esto es, está ambientado en el final del manga, pero está incluyendo personajes que son exclusivos del anime._

* * *

**I hate you, I hate you not**

**por Onmyuji.**

**I**

Sango suspiró, angustiada. Caminó como león enjaulado por la cabaña y luego regresó al tatami, donde su pequeño bebé Hiro (aunque de bebé ya sólo tuviera el ser más pequeño de la familia) dormía profundamente.

En el ansia que sentía, comenzó a morderse la uña del pulgar; extraña manía que cargaba cuando no había forma más física y ruidosa de desahogarse.

Miroku, que entraba casualmente a la cabaña por quién sabe qué cosa, no tardó en reparar en la tensión de su mujer y, como buen marido que era, inquirió—. ¿Sucede algo?

La taiji-ya no respondió de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo antes de salir de su enajenación y responder, con voz muy baja—. Kohaku está enamorado.

Miroku, desde su posición, enarcó una ceja, curioso—. ¿Es eso malo?

.

**II**

—No, Kagome-chan. Esa no es la pregunta correcta. Más bien ¿de quién y cuándo sucedió?

—Tranquila, Sango-chan. No deberías preocuparte tanto por él. Kohaku-kun es un buen chico. —Kagome, a su lado, le puso una mano en el hombro como si quisiera ayudarla a relajarse, como si quisiera restarle importancia al hecho. Pero su amiga castaña sólo se encogió de hombros mientras veía a la miko sonreír calmadamente.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa.

Kagome estuvo a punto de replicar a su amiga cuando escuchó pasos acercándose a la cabaña de la taiji-ya. Luego, agitando furiosamente la estera de bambú de la puerta, el hanyou de cabellos plateados entró corriendo con un par de gemelos aferrados a uno de sus brazos. Había molestia en su cara y ella entendió de inmediato que algo desagradable para él ocurría.

La miko lo escuchó gruñir amenazadora y casi acusadoramente, provocándole una sonrisa amplia y alegre.

—Sango-chan, ¿te parece si hablamos más tarde? —Kagome y Sango intercambiaron comprensivas miradas antes de que la azabache se levantara del tatami, caminara hasta donde su esposo y le quitara uno de los bebés de los brazos.

Saliendo de la cabaña, Inuyasha y Kagome observaron en la distancia un tornado verde aproximándose a lo lejos, haciendo que el hanyou como sus cachorros se crisparan de molestia.

La ráfaga de viento comenzó a disminuir su velocidad hasta tomar una forma humanoide, y una vez que estuvo cerca de la pareja, un hombre revestido en pieles de lobo se plantó frente a la familia del hanyou y la miko, alzando una mano a forma de saludo.

—¡_Yo_, Kagome-chan!

.

**III**

—¡Oh, Kouga-kun! ¡Qué maravillosa noticia! —Kagome casi brincaba feliz por la cabaña cuando escuchó la noticia. Luego recordó que la cena aún hervía en el fuego de la hoguera y se detuvo para revolver el estofado, procurando que no se quemara.

Inuyasha, en una esquina de la cabaña, la que más calor del fuego recibía, luchaba juguetonamente con dos pequeños cachorros de no más de un año encaramados sobre él, sonriendo socarronamente mientras se dirigía al youkai lobo.

—¡Ya era hora, lobo apestoso! Al fin dejarás de pretender a mi mujer.

—¡Inuyasha! —reprendió Kagome, indignada por el comentario del hanyou. Luego le dedicó renovada atención a su amigo, sonriente como antes—. ¿Cuándo podremos conocerla? —Los platos de comida comenzaron a ser servidos y los pasó a ambos machos.

—Mañana, antes del medio día.

.

**IV**

Sango tendía la ropa con más concentración de lo usual. Aún no llegaba el sol a su punto más alto para entonces; Hiro corría detrás de sus hermanas, cuidando no tocar las sábanas que su madre diligentemente colgaba sobre las sogas. Sacudía levemente antes de volver a su labor, cuando un gritillo unísono que rápidamente identificó como el de sus hijos, la sacó de sus cavilaciones y luego volvió la ropa a los cestos, echado a correr en pos de la voz de sus hijos, que estaban colina arriba.

Al llegar a donde sus hijos, una de sus hijas, Akiko, tomó su mano, señalando al nekomata que aterrizaba con un hombre joven en su montura—. ¡Mira, mamá! ¡El tío Kohaku ha regresado!

.

**V**

Al otro lado de la aldea, en el mismo instante; la familia de Inuyasha y Kagome daban la bienvenida a una joven de cabellos rojizos, ojos de esmeralda y vestida en pieles de lobo que recibía un caluroso saludo en los brazos encantados de Kouga.

Kagome sonrió mientras veía al joven youkai teniendo semejantes atenciones afectivas con una mujer de su especie, ajeno totalmente a lo que anteriormente había sido un eterno enamoramiento hacia ella. Luego besó la frente del bebé de mechones negros en sus brazos.

Inuyasha, por su lado, olfateó disimuladamente, confundido. Esa mujer olía extraño, pero curiosamente familiar. Para su descontento, el olor de Kouga le impedía rastrear con claridad.

—Kagome-chan, perrucho. Esta es Ayame. Mi mujer.

.

**VI**

Ayame se sentía extraña entre tantos humanos. Generalmente era vivaracha y alegre, pero aún le costaba sentirse en confianza con una miko y un hanyou ofreciendo amablemente su hogar a ella y a Kouga.

Sin embargo, tenían un par de cachorros. Akai y Hana, los había presentado la mujer, Kagome. El _eterno amor_ de Kouga.

Ella sonrió cuando uno de los bebés, gateó torpemente hasta ella y tocó su piel. Ayame sintió la emoción precipitarse por su torrente sanguíneo cuando Kouga le dedicó una paciente mirada y le sonrió, tratando de animarla a que lo alzara en brazos. Dubitativa, tomó al cachorro en brazos y lo acunó feliz, mientras el niño se agitaba juguetonamente.

La sensación era hermosa.

—Nunca ha estado cerca de los humanos, así que se siente cohibida. —Explicó Kouga muy despacio. Ayame le agradeció silenciosamente, con la mirada.

—Espero que podamos ser amigas, Ayame-chan. —Kagome parecía demasiado excitada ante la idea de conocer a la ahora compañera de su amigo y caminó hasta la chica youkai, tomándola de la mano, feliz.

Ayame sonrió, esta vez más relajada ante la familiaridad—. Vale.

—Y parece que a mi pequeño Akai le agradas.

—¿Verdad?

Inuyasha veía la escena, refundido en su familiar esquina de siempre. Aún había algo que le parecía extraño, como si no pintara apropiado para la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Volvió a aspirar, llenando sus pulmones del extraño aroma que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Luego, en medio de toda la alegre conversación, Inuyasha habló, acallando a todos.

—Esta mujer está preñada.

_Uh-oh._

.

**VII**

Kohaku sentía la penetrante mirada de su hermana mayor atravesándolo como la poderosa estocada de alguna imponente cuchilla. A cada lado de su cuerpo, una de sus sobrinas conversaba sobre cosas que a él le parecían meras trivialidades que él no tenía capacidad de atender en ese momento. Generalmente era amable con ellas y seguía el hilo de sus cavilaciones. Pero no esta ocasión. No ahora.

No quería. No podía.

Miroku quiso fingir que nada estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía evitar sentir pena por su joven cuñado y la forma en que Sango lo observaba, casi insana.

Kohaku ya era un hombre. Era un gran y prestigioso taiji-ya. Conocía todo el Nihon gracias a su profesión. Y era apuesto. Muy apuesto. A tal punto que cada cierto tiempo arrivaban mujeres de distintas partes del país buscándolo, pretendiéndolo. ¡En lugar de que Kohaku fuera por alguna de ellas!

Por eso le costaba entender que Sango tuviese tanto interés y preocupación por el historial amoroso de su hermano menor.

—Kohaku, ¿Cuándo podremos conocer a la mujer de la que te has enamorado?

Y silencio.

Y los colores transitaron vertiginosos por el rostro del joven, avergonzado.

¿Y ella cuándo se enteró de que estaba enamorado?

.

**VIII**

Caminó con calma por el sendero entre las casitas de aquella modesta y pequeña aldea. Apretó sus manos unidas en su pecho y sonrió, sintiendo la alegría vibrando en sus ojos y brotando de cada poro de su cuerpo, lentamente. Dio un saltillo, antes de continuar paseando hasta dar a las afueras de la aldea. Caminó con las manos sobre su vientre, como ensoñada.

Kouga había sido maravilloso. Le había sonreído y la había abrazado. Luego explicó que aún no querían atreverse a darlo por sentado. Así que los felicitaron.

Pero aún no pudo sacarse la curiosa mirada dorada de la mente. Ella tenía sospechas. Y él sospechaba igual.

Ahora entendía por qué Kouga se había convertido en una persona tan valiosa e importante para ella.

Estaba esperando un cachorro. Un cachorro producto de todo el amor que ella podía concebir.

Luego, se detuvo, frente a una de las cabañas a las afueras de la aldea. De la misma de donde un chico de cabellos castaños atados en una coleta alta y trajes de taiji-ya, salía; reparando en la presencia de otra persona cerca. Y observó, mientras sus ojos se abrían enormes.

Hubo de nuevo un silencio. Ayame se mantuvo crispada. Kohaku trató de conservar la calma. Marrón contra esmeralda.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ayame pasó de largo la pregunta del castaño para poner atención en la figura femenina que salía de la cabaña detrás de él. Una mujer que ponía una extraña énfasis en su persona. Un hincapié que le pareció sumamente incómodo.

_¿Qué podría ser peor?_

.

**IX**

Kouga le frotó la espalda suavemente, haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarla y apaciguar su llanto. Ayame no se controlaba, echa ovillo sobre una esquina de aquella pequeña cabaña, sentía que había pasado todo en menos de unos instantes, aunque le había amanecido desahogándose.

Después de lo ocurrido en la noche, Ayame no encontraba la forma de sentirse mejor. Porque por supuesto, Inuyasha y compañía los habían cuestionado. Y Kohaku alzó su kusarigama, Kouga salió a su defensa.

—No tienes qué llorar, le hará daño al cachorro. Todo estará bien.

—No, Kouga. Nada estará bien. —Ella levantó el rostro al fin, después de tanta insistencia de su compañero y lo observó. Una línea oscura decoraba las bolsas de sus ojos rojos, vidriosos—. ¿Y qué pasará cuando nazca?

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Estamos juntos en esto. —Kouga sonrió. Pero la esperanza que el trató de infundirle, no tocó el corazón atormentado de Ayame.

—No es justo. No para ti. —Ella se dio la vuelta para verlo e hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió en el momento: recargarse en su torso y largar las últimas lágrimas.

—Pero yo acepté esto. —Concluyó Kouga mientras la abrazaba. Luego tomó su mentón y levantó su rostro, depositando un suave beso en sus fríos labios. Ayame lo aceptó sin rechistar y luego se encogió en él—. Aunque... creo que deberías hablarle.

.

**X**

—Es la mujer de Kouga. No puedes fijarte en ella.

¿Por qué su hermana era tan perceptiva? Kohaku trató de concentrarse en pulir con esmero su kusarikama, cuando Sango se acercó por el flanco frontal y bajó el arma, para que le dedicara genuina atención a su persona. El castaño trató de conservar la calma y parecer casual mientras le sostenía la mirada.

—No he dicho que lo haré. —y volvió a su actividad, pasando de ella olímpicamente, tratando de no sentir ese hueco iracundo nacer en su estómago al verla refugiada y apagada bajo el brazo del youkai lobo, futuro líder unificador de su manada. Tratando de no sentir la necesidad de entristecer, como ella.

La taiji-ya mayor le arrebató el arma y la lanzó lejos del control de su hermano, exigiendo atención. Lucía alarmada ¿y cómo no?—. Kohaku, escúchame. Kouga es un líder youkai. Sé que si te lo propones podrías acabar con él, pero no estás pensando en-...

—Hermana, no hay nada qué hablar. —Por primera vez desde que regresó, Kohaku tuvo el valor de enfrentar la dura mirada de su hermana, exigiendo respuestas. Pero el chico era una pared silenciosa e inquebrantable y Sango se sorprendió de lo contundente que aquella expresión había retumbado en sus oídos.

Pero aún se rehusaba a creer que ahí había terminado la conversación. Ella sabía que su hermano tenía falta de confianza en sí mismo. Ella sabía que él era tímido. Pero... había algo. Como quien fuerza una puerta hacia afuera cuando abre hacia adentro; Sango se sentía confundida.

—Sé que es ella de quién estás enamorado. —Kohaku se levantaba de su lugar para ir tras su arma, cuando ella habló, tratando de comprenderlo. El menor se giró a verla, sintiéndose evidenciado. Ahora se sintió angustiada—. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

El se agachó en el suelo por su kusarikama antes de responder. Aún si lo explicara, ella no lo entendería. Nunca lo haría.

—Porque tú lo has dicho, hermana. No puedo fijarme en ella.

.

**XI**

Le daba la sensación de que pronto cambiaría el clima debido a lo sospechosamente fresco de la noche. Aún así, prefería mil veces estar ahí que volver a la cabaña y encontrarse los ojos llenos de lástima de su hermana.

No. No quería ver a Sango en estos momentos.

Necesitaba estar solo. Concentrarse en él. Lo más conveniente en esos momentos era marcharse de la aldea, quizás irse y no volver nunca.

Al menos no en lo que Kouga y _ella_ estaban en la aldea.

No soportaría volver a verla y saber que nunca más podría tocarla. Que los recuerdos acumulados en su mente se volverían su nueva forma de vivir la vida. De vivirla a ella por no tenerla. De recordar los rincones de su suave piel y sentir el tacto de ella. De evocar la mirada brillante y vivaracha que tenía.

De olvidar.

Pronto, el sonido de movimiento cerca de él lo alertó y puso a la ofensiva mientras sentía el caminar de alguien entre los arbustos. Su arma estaba lista para atacar, cuando la figura femenina de una youkai lobo apareció muy despacio y le dedicó una larga mirada. Kohaku no supo donde meterse cuando ella le sonrió de una manera dulce e infantil, tibiándole el corazón.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Kohaku se dio la vuelta para restarle importancia a la presencia de la mujer, luchando porque no pudiera ver el color que sus mejillas había tomado.

Para no ponerse en evidencia.

Ayame emergió de entre las sombras del bosque y dejó que la luz de la luna (la poca que había) la bañara suavemente. Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él. —¿Podemos hablar?

—Tu pareja puede molestarse si descubre que estás aquí, hablando con tu _agresor_. —Ayame lo sabía. Kohaku había dicho aquellas palabras con odio, con asco y rencor. Como si escupiera veneno.

—Él sabe que estoy aquí. Aunque tal vez necesites que venga a mi auxilio. Después de todo, yo no soy rival para ti, ¿no? Necesitas que un verdadero hombre se enfrente a ti. —Kohaku le observó con el orgullo falsamente herido, como si ella realmente quisiera picarlo.

—Vaya, qué manera tan original de decir que me odias. —los ojos castaños le dieron un vistazo curioso, burlón e irónico a la joven de cabellos rojizos que comenzaba a crisparse ante su comentario y luego ella saltaba, como furiosa.

—¡No te odio! —El taiji-ya sonrió ampliamente al verla tan activa y menos apagada que antes, como si de pronto la vitalidad y las energías brotaran de cada célula de su cuerpo. Viéndola de esta forma, Kohaku se convenció de que estaba más enamorado de esa mujer que nunca. No importaba que ella tuviera la marca de otro hombre; tampoco que se ganara la enemistad del clan de los lobos completo—, yo-... —Ayame valía la pena para Kohaku. Siempre lo haría.

Estaba tan ocupado pensando en ello (y en ella), que las siguientes palabras de la ojiverde caerían como un cubo gigante y pesado de agua fría sobre sus hombros. Y sin saber qué lo había golpeado.

—Estoy esperando un hijo, Kohaku.

.

**XII**

_Esa mañana, Ayame se levantó temprano y salió a cazar, lejos de la supervisión de cualquier guardián que su abuelo pudiera imponerle. Aprovechando sus últimos tiempos de soltería ahora que Kouga, el joven youkai líder de la tribu de lobos del sur, había tomado el Goraishi y se perfilaba para unificar a la raza._

_Ahora que Kouga podría dedicarle con genuino interés su amor. Porque ella era la candidata perfecta para él._

—_Iré a cazar. ¡Volveré al atardecer! —La dicha salía de su cuerpo como un torrente marino. Era la dicha de ser la futura mujer de Kouga. Luego de anunciar sus planes, Ayame puso pies en polvorosa y se marchó, sin compañía alguna._

_Ayame se arrepentiría de eso toda su vida._

_._

**XIII**

_Ayame odiaba los cazadores. Kohaku también._

_Ella detestaba a los que cazaban youkais lobo como si fueran premios. Él no soportaba a quien cazaba seres humanos para cenárselos_

_Y aún así, sus destinos se cruzaron. Cuando ella fue atacada por una kusarikama accidentalmente mientras el taiji-ya buscaba un youkai buey, quizás unas tres o cuatro veces más grande que ella; al tiempo que Ayame luchaba por conseguirse una cena._

_Tal fue su orgullo herido que, como toda una digna heredera del liderazgo del clan de los lobos, le plantó cara y enfrentó lo que, para su sorpresa, le pareció un niño._

—_Un niño como tú no es rival para alguien como yo. —Ahí estaba ese sentido de total presunción y hasta prepotencia que lograba subírsele e inflarle la cabeza con aire caliente. El chico a su lado preparó el arma y se puso en posición para salgar contra ella tan pronto fuera inconveniente._

—_Eso ya lo veremos, señorita. —La sonrisa de lado de Kohaku mientras comenzaba agitando la cadena de su arma para que ésta tomaba vuelo._

—_Ayame. Mi nombre es Ayame. —Se presentó ella. Al fin que, si iba a acabar con él, ¿cuál era el objeto de negarle saber el nombre de su asesina?_

_La kusarikama del castaño perdió velocidad y fuerza por la terrible interrupción de la youkai lobo, haciendo que Kohaku perdiera por completo el hilo de lo que estaba pasando—. Yo-... me llamo Kohaku._

_Y a esa primera y única vez, le sucedieron más encuentros de dudosa casualidad._

_._

**XIV**

—_Creo que... me gustas. —Y enrojeció mientras le confesaba aquello._

—_Tú también me gustas. —Ayame le dirigió los ojos verdes al castaño, que ya luchaba por ocultar la vibración nerviosa de su voz. Por ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas._

_Ella sintió un tremendo alivio de saberse correspondida. Así que sonrió._

_._

**XV**

_El fuego de dos cuerpos unidos derritió los prejuicios que cada uno cargaba consigo como una pesada roca y dejó en ellos una ola de pacífico bienestar, más allá de lo esperado e inusitado. Nada había sido forzado, todo espontáneo. Él siempre fue tímido. Y ella, envalentonada como siempre, dio el primer paso. Ninguno de los dos se arrepintió._

_Porque mientras dos vidas se unían en un acto tan sagrado como primitivo, la vida fue cambiando para cada uno y trajeron paz._

_Y les permitió amarse en una sola noche cientos de veces más._

_._

**XVI**

—_Fui egoísta contigo. Yo... —a Kohaku le costaba respirar de sólo imaginar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Lastimaba su alma de tan sólo imaginarlo—, no puedo quedarme a tu lado._

—_¿Qué cosas estás diciendo, Kohaku?_

—_Digo que te pueden desterrar de tu tribu por lo que has hecho. Tú y yo... no debimos._

—_¡Pero eso a mí no me importa! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo!_

—_¡Pero a mí sí! —Ayame, por primera vez desde que fue atacada por ese chico, se quedó sin palabras mordaces, expresiones alegres o movimientos por decir o a hacer. Sólo lo vio dar un paso para atrás, alejándose. Y luego, lo demás dolió—. Y por eso creo que no debemos volver a vernos._

_Porque le acababan de destrozar el corazón._

_._

**XVII**

—_Kouga, yo-... creo que voy a tener el hijo de un hombre humano. —Ayame no pudo hacer más nada cuando su ahora líder dio un paso hasta ella y acarició juguetonamente uno de los mechones de su cabello. Sus dedos aún hacían travesuras con su cabello, pero parecía que al fin se había detenido. Ella tenía miedo y sufría, aguantando tanto como le fuera posible las ganas de llorar, abrió sus ojos sólo para encontrar la mirada desconcertada y desolada del que estaba marcado para ser su compañero de vida._

_Pero antes que recibir insultos o agresiones por sus acciones, recibió un abrazo avergonzado y una promesa que le hizo perder su capacidad para retener lágrimas._

—_Entonces, no te dejaré sola._

_._

**XVIII**

—Vayámonos. Lejos de aquí. Lejos de las tribus, de las reglas. Seamos tú y yo. Y el bebé. —La youkai lobo de cabellos rojizos sintió que sus ojos se abrían enormes al sentir las manos del joven taiji-ya aferrándose a las suyas como si se le fuera la vida en eso.

¿Ella? ¿Huir? Habría dado lo que fuera por escucharlo pedirle aquello alguna vez, tiempo atrás, cuando él rechazó su compañía y emprendió el viaje solo, abandonándola. ¿Y ahora? Las mariposas se precipitaron por su estómago, inseguras.

Entonces sintió que era jalada por el chico de castaños cabellos, llevándola, guiándola. Interpretando su respuesta corporal muda ante la proposición de él.

Kouga lo sabía. Por eso la había convencido de hablar con él. Ayame tenía qué estar junto a Kohaku. Aunque Ayame sintió mucha tristeza al saber que Kouga se quedaría solo al mando de la tribu, ahora que la unificarían. Ahora que ella quedaría desterrada para siempre.

De pronto, sintió angustia.

—¿No tienes miedo? —Ayame tembló con una extraña y renovada emoción brotando de su cuerpo mientras sonreír, aferrada a la mano de él, que caminaba entre los árboles por un sendero invisible que los llevaba de vuelta a la aldea, que los llevaba a su última escala antes de partir.

Kohaku, que hasta ese momento había parecido más bien retraído y concentrado, se dio el lujo de reír feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Tendré más miedo si no te tengo.

Todas las preocupaciones de la youkai se disiparon en el instante.

.

**XIX**

Al amanecer, todos lucieron genuinamente sorprendidos cuando una mujer youkai encinta y un joven taiji-ya no aparecieron. Todos, excepto Sango y Kouga, que sabían perfectamente lo que había ocurrido.

Inuyasha propuso seguir sus rastros, que eran suaves y ya se habían difuminado al amanecer. Había una atmósfera de desconcierto general. Pero Kouga los interrumpió con una sola oración.

—Está bien así. Ellos estarán bien. —Declaró con la voz firme y segura, ya maquinando la clase de explicaciones que daría a los sabios de su tribu ante la ausencia de la que estaba destinada a ser su compañera de vida.

Luego observó el sendero por el que la pareja había dejado su rastro olfativo y sonrió genuinamente, rezando por la dicha de una pareja que parecía odiarse. O a lo mejor, tal vez no tanto.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Bueno, pues he aquí mi entrada de la actividad del mes del foro ¡Siéntate! Es mi primera vez utilizando a estos dos personajes, así que espero haberlo hecho bien y no cargado mucho OoC ._. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo hice bien? x3 Les agradeceré sus comentarios totalmente. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo :D

Espero leerles de nuevo, pronto :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
